Nuestro Secreto
by Dzeta
Summary: ONE SHOT posterior a los sucesos narrados en "Una navidad para recordar". Resumen: San Valentin ha llegado a Hogwarts y James presiona a Sirius para que invite a alguna chica al baile que Dumbledore esta organizando. Lo que James ignora es que Sirius ya tiene pareja y no se trata precisamente de una chica. SLASH SiriusRemus.


**Disclaimer: **El mundo de Harry Potter es creación de J. K. Rowling.

**Warnings: **Slash (relación chico/chico)

**Nuestro Secreto.**

Los pastos escoceses que alfombraban la región montañosa sobre la cual se alzaba, majestuoso e imponente, el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería lucían un verde intenso producto de las lluvias aisladas que Febrero había traído consigo. El clima, por consecuencia, era húmedo y ventoso lo que orillaba a los estudiantes a pasar gran parte de su tiempo libre dentro del castillo. Aquello representaba un suplicio extremo para la mayoría de los chicos pero en particular para Sirius Black pues en cada rincón era asediado por grupos de chicas que trataban de llamar su atención utilizando los tips recomendados por la revista _Corazón de Bruja_ que, con motivo del Día de San Valentín, había publicado una extensa serie de artículos para lograr conseguir pareja. Las chicas estaban desesperadas por atraer a Black pues Dumbledore estaba organizando un baile de gala para celebrar el día de los enamorados; así que no perdían oportunidad de acorralarlo ya fuera en el Gran Comedor, en los pasillos, en el Campo de Quidditch, en la Biblioteca, en la sala común… hasta hubo quien logró colarse en la habitación de los chicos en la Torre de Gryffindor.

- ¿Por qué no invitas a una de ellas al baile, Sirius? -le sugirió James la noche antes del Día de San Valentín cuando subían las escaleras de caracol rumbo al dormitorio después del entrenamiento de quidditch- Si lo haces, las demás no tendrán mas remedio que resignarse y dejarte tranquilo.

Sirius miró a su amigo pero no respondió. No iba a decirle a James que no podía invitar a ninguna chica porque Remus y él eran pareja desde Navidad así que simplemente se encogió de hombros y cruzó la puerta de la habitación. Al entrar, Sirius pudo ver a su Moony sentado ante una pequeña mesa ayudando a Peter con su práctica de Transformaciones y sonrió pues advirtió ese gesto concentrado que le encantaba ver en el rostro de Remus así que, sin mas, dejó su escoba voladora sobre su cama y se sentó frente a ambos chicos quienes agitaban sus varitas mágicas delante de un par de botellas de cerveza de mantequilla intentando convertirlas en rosas.

- El movimiento de muñeca debe ser más suave, Pet -decía Remus mientras Peter blandía desesperadamente su varita.

- McGonagall sufriría un infarto si te viera agitar la varita de esa forma, Wormtail -afirmó James al tiempo en que se tumbaba sobre su cama y giraba la cabeza para volver a arremeter contra Sirius.

- ¿Entonces qué, Padfoot? Yo pienso que deberías invitar a Crawfort al baile. Es obvio que está loca por ti y, después del manoseo que te propino en el campo de quidditch, estoy seguro de que…

En ese instante James se interrumpió pues la botella de cerveza con la que Remus practicaba había explotado repentinamente manchando la blanca camisa del chico y se derramaba sobre la mesa. La mano con la que el joven licántropo sostenía la varita temblaba, sin embargo, cuando Remus habló lo hizo con un tono bastante sereno.

- Lo siento. Fue un error de cálculo -dijo refiriéndose a la brusca estocada con la que había golpeado la botella- Enseguida lo arreglaré.

Con desgana murmuró _¡Fregoteo! _y al momento la mesa quedo limpia. Después se levantó, fue hasta su baúl y sacó su pijama para cambiarse la camisa. Mientras iba soltando lentamente los botones, Remus dirigió una mirada fugaz a Sirius quien pudo distinguir un brillo de malicia en aquellos ojos ámbar dorado. Sirius sabía que su Moony había sido muy tolerante con la situación. Estaba bien consiente de que, desde que esa serie de acosos sobre él comenzaron, Remus había tenido que reprimir los instintos asesinos que lo apresaban cuando alguna chica se le insinuaba; pero también sabía que el joven prefecto perdía los papeles con demasiada facilidad cuando se trataba de Ann Crawfort. El joven prefecto miró a James y, con un tono aparentemente despreocupado, preguntó:

- ¿Así que se han topado con Ann en el campo?

- Y no sólo con ella. Había una horda de chicas acosando a Sirius, pero parece que Crawfort no descansara hasta ser su pareja. Hubieras visto cómo se lanzó sobre él… menos mal que llegue a tiempo para quitársela de encima, estaba a punto de besarlo.

- ¿Ah sí? -dijo Remus lanzándole a Sirius una mirada cargada de reproche al tiempo que se sacaba la camisa y la dejaba tirada a los pies de su chico.

Sirius la miró y después levantó la vista con la intención de explicarle, una vez mas, que esa chica no era importante para él. Sin embargo se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo con James y Peter presentes, y mucho menos cuando tenía el torso desnudo de Remus ante él cuya sola vista producía que cierta parte de su cuerpo despertara provocándole sensaciones bastante placenteras en la zona de la entrepierna. Así que, después de repasar con una mirada intensa y disimulada el abdomen, el pecho y los hombros descubiertos de su chico, Sirius solo clavó sus ojos grises en los dorados rogándole con la mirada a su Moony que dejara de torturarlo de esa manera y se pusiera la maldita camisa del pijama de una buena vez porque no creía ser capaz de disimular durante mas tiempo su desesperación por lanzarse sobre él y devorarlo a besos.

Remus sonrió complacido al notar el deseo y la desesperación impresos en la mirada gris del animago, así que se puso la camisa del pijama y, mientras la abotonaba despacio, escuchó que Peter decía:

- Pues si yo fuera tú, Padfoot, hace muchísimo tiempo que habría aceptado salir con esa Ravenclaw… si la miras bien no es nada fea.

Pero Sirius no respondió, seguía mirando disimuladamente a Remus deseando quedarse a solas con él para deslizar sus dedos sobre los botones del pijama del joven prefecto pero no precisamente para abotonarla.

- Bueno Pet, en realidad creo que a Padfoot no le preocupa conseguir pareja y yo no pienso seguir perdiendo el tiempo convenciéndolo para que lo haga. Después de todo, aún tiene el día de mañana para elegir -apuntó James poniéndose en pie y, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, añadió- Mejor ¿qué les parece si me acompañan a las cocinas por algo para cenar?... el entrenamiento me ha dejado con bastante apetito.

- Peter y yo ya hemos cenado, James -señaló Remus.

- Pero de todas formas voy contigo, Prongs -dijo Peter dejando su varita mágica sobre la mesa.

- ¿Por qué no los acompañas, Sirius? -preguntó Remus- También tú debes estar hambriento.

- No, yo no tengo apetito, Rem -se apresuró a decir Sirius pues había visto su oportunidad para quedarse solo con el joven licántropo.

Sin embargo, en ese instante sus tripas desmintieron sus palabras rugiendo sonoramente. James lo miró divertido y dijo:

- Creo que tu estomago opina lo contrario, Padfoot.

- Está bien. Iré con ustedes, solo denme un minuto y los alcanzare en la sala común.

James y Peter asintieron y salieron de la habitación. Sirius se acercó a su chico y en un tono bajo susurró:

- Si has tardado un minuto más en ponerte el pijama no hubiera podido resistir... has sido despiadado conmigo.

- Lo sé y lo siento…

Remus sonreía y Sirius se dio cuenta de que no lo sentía en realidad.

- Has disfrutado torturándome de esa manera ¿no es así, Rem?

- Absolutamente -reconoció Remus acentuando aun más su sonrisa.

El animago meneó la cabeza y también sonrió. Se giró en busca de la varita de Peter y, efectuando un elegante movimiento con ella, transformó la botella de cerveza de mantequilla que había quedado sola sobre la mesa en una hermosa rosa roja. Se acercó aun más a Remus y rozó con ella los delicados labios del chico mientras decía:

- Sabes muy bien que no pienso invitar a ninguna chica al baile, Moony -aseguró Sirius mientras los suaves pétalos de la rosa acariciaban la mejilla de Remus y, con un tono realmente sensual, añadió- De hecho, ahora mismo no pienso en otra cosa que no sea en quitarte la ropa y llevarte a la cama…

Remus se estremeció al sentir el cálido aliento de Sirius rozando sus labios y con un susurro jadeante preguntó:

- ¿Y por qué no lo haces?...

El joven licántropo buscaba romper la mínima distancia que separaba sus labios de los de Sirius pero éste se alejo de él y dijo:

- No lo hago porque James y Peter aguardan para saciar nuestro apetito en las cocinas y eso es algo que no puede esperar.

Remus lo miró desconcertado y cuando vio la sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro de Sirius supo que al hacer esa tentadora insinuación se había cobrado el suplicio que él le había hecho pasar frente a sus amigos. Bastante molesto, replicó:

- Eres un imbécil, Black.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Sirius volvió a acercarse a él y buscando el blanco cuello del chico lo rozó con su perfecta nariz mientras que con un tono juguetón decía:

- Luces realmente sexy cuando te enfadas, Rem ¿lo sabías?

Remus no quería ceder tan pronto pero le era imposible resistirse así que dejó que Sirius besara suavemente su cuello durante unos segundos. Al apartarse, el chico de ojos grises le ofreció la rosa y dijo:

- Moony, hace un momento solo jugaba pero ahora hablo en serio cuando digo que un día de estos voy a hacer realidad todos esos sueños subiditos de tono que tú me provocas…

- ¿De verdad? -preguntó Remus tomando la rosa.

- De verdad.

Después de haber besado suavemente los labios de su chico, el animago salió del dormitorio con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Remus se quedó mirando la hermosa flor, cuyo aroma se había aferrado ya a sus dedos, durante un instante y sonrió deseando que ese día no estuviera muy lejano.

-------

El Gran Comedor estaba mucho más bullicioso que de costumbre después de que el Director informara los pormenores del baile que tendría lugar esa noche. Las chicas parloteaban emocionadas hablando acerca de túnicas de gala y chicos, mientras lechuzas de todos los tamaños y colores revoloteaban sobre las cabezas de los centenares de estudiantes entregando el correo habitual junto con tarjetas, paquetes de chocolates, flores, peluches encantados y similares. El sitio de Sirius en la mesa de Gryffindor rebosaba de esta clase de presentes. El chico trataba de abrir un espacio entre tanta chuchearía para poder sentarse a desayunar y en un arranque de desesperación optó por desaparecer todos los regalos con un sencillo movimiento de varita. Se sentó junto a Remus preparado para disfrutar de su desayuno mientras James y Peter conversaban acerca de sus respectivos planes para después del baile.

- La idea de dar un paseo por el lago no es tan mala Pet. Veras que a Lucy le gustará.

- Y tú, James ¿a dónde piensas llevarte a Lily?

- La llevaré a conocer los rincones secretos de Hogwarts, y puede que hasta le muestre la Sala de los Menesteres. Estoy seguro de que le encantará.

- Me pregunto ¿qué pensaran hacer estos dos? -dijo Peter en voz baja señalando con la cabeza a Sirius y Remus quienes desayunaban tranquilamente- Porque aún no han conseguido pareja para el baile.

- No te preocupes, Pet. El día no ha terminado aún -dijo James señalando los montones de tarjetas que se habían acumulado ante ellos- Seguro que se consiguen una chica.

Sirius y Remus se miraron y sonrieron. El joven licántropo dijo:

- Así que tienen planes para después del baile…

- ¡Por supuesto! -exclamó James- No solo debemos aprovechar el día de San Valentín sino también la noche ¿no lo creen?

- Claro, la noche también debe aprovecharse -respondió Remus mirando a Sirius quien se estremeció ligeramente ante el brillo de malicia que se había instalado en la mirada dorada del joven licántropo.

El desayuno termino y las clases de la mañana comenzaron. Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Pociones se desarrollaron normalmente salvo por el incidente en el que una Hufflepuff se acercó a Remus al finalizar Pociones para pedirle que asistiera al baile con ella. Después de recibir una mirada gélida por parte de Sirius y una cortés negativa por parte de Remus, la chica se alejó contristada. Ambos chicos salieron de las mazmorras de prisa con la intención de alcanzar a sus amigos en clase de Encantamientos pero, cuando estaban por llegar al aula, Ann Crawfort se cruzó en su camino.

- Sé que aún no has invitado a nadie al baile, Sirius -dijo Ann acercándose a Sirius ante la evidente molestia de Remus.

- Eso no significa que vaya a invitarte a ti, Crawfort… ¿Por qué no entiendes que no me interesas y me dejas tranquilo de una buena vez?

- Sé muy bien que no tienes ningún interés en invitarme por tu propia voluntad -dijo la chica sacando un pequeño frasco de entre los pliegues de su túnica. Mostrándoselo a Sirius añadió- Pero en cuanto te haga beber este filtro de amor te arrastraras a mis pies y me suplicaras que sea tu pareja.

Ann caminaba con decisión hacia Sirius con la firme intención de hacerlo beber el filtro. Remus, sin importarle que estuvieran a unos cuantos pasos del aula de Encantamientos, se interpuso en su camino y sacando su varita mágica dijo:

- Si te atreves a dar un paso más, Crawfort, te juro que te arrepentirás…

La chica miró a Remus con una expresión de desconcierto en el rostro y dijo:

- Piérdete, Lupin. Este es un asunto que no te incumbe…

- ¿Eso crees? -preguntó Remus con un tono peligroso y sin esperar respuesta levantó su varita contra la chica.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? -preguntó Ann asustada al ver la ira que despedían los ojos dorados del joven licántropo.

Remus, dominado por una cólera que no había sentido antes, simplemente dijo:

- Voy a hacer que te arrastres, Crawfort.

El prefecto lanzó contra la chica un encantamiento tan potente que la dejó convertida en un enorme insecto con antenas.

- ¡Remus! -exclamó Sirius tratando de arrebatarle la varita de las manos al tiempo en que la puerta del aula del Profesor Flitwick se abría de par en par.

- ¡Por todos lo cielos! -exclamó el Profesor mirando al enorme insecto que se arrastraba a los pies de los chicos- ¿Eso es… un alumno?

La clase al completo se había volcado en el pasillo y tanto ellos como el pequeño profesor esperaban una respuesta pero ni Sirius, ni Remus respondieron. Viendo que ambos chicos sujetaban la varita mágica, Flitwick preguntó:

- ¿Quién ha sido?

- Yo -respondieron los dos al unísono.

- He sido yo, Profesor -dijo Sirius.

- No. Yo lo hice, Profesor -afirmó Remus.

El Profesor Flitwick resopló mirando a ambos chicos y al insecto que seguía arrastrándose y dijo:

- Muy bien. Veo que no piensan decirme quién lo ha hecho, por lo tanto los castigaré a los dos. Tendrán que ayudar a los elfos domésticos a preparar el banquete de esta noche y realizar con ellos las labores de servicio correspondientes. Ahora, si no quieren que ese castigo se haga peor, díganme quién es este insecto.

- Es Ann Crawfort -respondió Remus un poco más calmado mientras miraba cómo el insecto movía sus antenas con furia y se esforzaba por tratar de morderlo con su inexistente mandíbula.

Filius Flitwick suspiró y dijo:

- Pobre chica, tendrá que quedarse así hasta mañana por la tarde que es cuando la Profesora McGonagall estará de vuelta en el colegio.

- ¿La Profesora McGonagall no está en Hogwarts? -preguntó Lily Evans.

- No, ha tenido que ausentarse por asuntos personales y no volverá hasta mañana por la tarde -declaró el pequeño profesor mientras hacía aparecer una cuerda para sujetar al insecto- Creo que la llevare con el Profesor Kettleburn, él cuidara de ella mientras tanto. Ahora, vuelvan a clase, chicos.

Los alumnos entraron al aula mientras el Profesor lidiaba con el insecto.

- ¡Quería hacerme beber un filtro de amor, Prongs! -explicó Sirius en voz baja a su amigo cuando éste le preguntó qué era lo que había sucedido.

- ¡Pero si los filtros de amor están prohibidos y más en estas fechas! -señaló Lily asombrada.

- Pues sí que has hecho gala de tu talento, Padfoot -dijo James entre risas- Porque mira que lograr una transformación como esa no es tan sencillo.

Sirius miró a Remus quien no trató de sacar de su error a Potter pues no le apetecía en lo absoluto explicar que había sido él quien lanzó aquel hechizo en contra de Ann y mucho menos que lo hizo porque se moría de celos.

- Como sea, al menos ya no tendrán que preocuparse por conseguir pareja para el baile chicos -dijo Peter- porque ese castigo en las cocinas no va a dejarles tiempo para asistir y…

- Menos platica y más concentración, Señor Pettigrew -pidió el Profesor Flitwick entrando al aula- El resto de la hora lo emplearan escribiendo una redacción acerca de cómo revertir los efectos de un encantamiento mal logrado, así que abran su libro por la pagina 277 y comiencen, por favor.

Al poco tiempo, el rasgueo de las plumas era el único sonido que se escuchaba en el aula. Sirius trabajaba en su redacción cuando, de pronto, un pequeño trozo de pergamino se deslizó sobre sus apuntes. Sus ojos grises se abrieron con sorpresa cuando leyó:

_Querido, Paddy:_

_Teniendo en cuenta que James y Peter estarán ocupados después del baile y que nosotros no asistiremos… ¿no crees que podrías 'hacer realidad esos sueños subiditos de tono que has tenido conmigo' después de haber cumplido con nuestro castigo en las cocinas? Recuerda, 'no solo debemos aprovechar al día de San Valentín sino también la noche'… _

_Moony._

Sirius levantó la vista asombrado para mirar a Remus quien, al sentir los ojos grises clavados en él, dejó de escribir y mirando a su chico sonrió cuando éste asintió con un brillo intenso en la mirada.

-------

El pasillo que conducía a las cocinas estaba impregnado por un fuerte aroma a comida. Sirius y Remus llevaban horas ayudando a los elfos domésticos en la preparación de los platillos, postres y bebidas que se habrían de servir durante el baile; aprovechaban cada minuto que tenían pues deseaban salir de ahí lo antes posible. Trabajaban aprisa colocando todos y cada uno de los platos en las pequeñas mesas que estaban repartidas a lo largo y ancho de las cocinas. Cordero, lechón, pollo, tartas y panecillos de todas las formas y sabores, jarras de jugo de calabaza, botellas de ron con grosella, té y una gran variedad de alimentos mas esperaban ser transportados a las mesas del Gran Comedor.

- Solo nos resta esperar a que el Profesor Dumbledore nos dé la señal para enviar todo al Gran Salón -explicó el pequeño elfo que había asesorado a los chicos durante su castigo- pero no creo que sea necesario que los amos esperen hasta ese momento puesto que ya han cumplido con lo establecido en el Memorándum de Sanción que el Profesor Flitwick nos mandó, así que ya pueden retirarse… pero antes de que enviemos toda esta comida a las mesas del Gran Salón ¿les gustaría tomar algo para ustedes?

Sirius y Remus se miraron emocionados y el joven prefecto preguntó:

- ¿Estás seguro de que podemos?

- Desde luego, amo Remus. Creo que lo merecen por toda la dedicación y el empeño que han puesto en la preparación del banquete.

Sin demora los chicos comenzaron a escoger los platillos que llevarían. Sirius tomó un par de costillas de cordero y un par de botellas de ron con grosella, por su parte Remus escogió soufflé de chocolate y panecillos para acompañar el cordero. Dando las gracias a la multitud de elfos que los despedían en la puerta de las cocinas, ambos chicos emprendieron su camino hacia la Torre de Gryffindor más contentos que de costumbre pues la comida que llevaban daría un toque especial a la velada que les esperaba en el dormitorio.

Los pasillos que conducían a la torre estaban desiertos pues la gran mayoría de los estudiantes ya se encontraban en el Gran Comedor a la espera de que se abrieran las puertas y diera comienzo el baile, por su parte Sirius y Remus disfrutaban de su cena en la intimidad que les ofrecía la soledad de la habitación. La conversación entre ellos tenía como fondo la música que emitía aquel gramófono que el animago le había regalado a Remus por Navidad.

- Ese elfo sí que me hizo trabajar pero valió la pena, este soufflé esta delicioso -decía Sirius mientras Remus daba un sorbo a su ron con grosella.

- Sí, ese pequeño elfo logró lo que muchos profesores han intentado sin mucho éxito, Sirius -dijo el joven licántropo poniéndose en pie para cambiar el disco.

- ¿De que hablas, Moony? -preguntó Sirius siguiendo el andar de Remus con la mirada.

- Hablo de que consiguió que te tomaras el castigo en serio -puntualizó Remus entre risas mientras el jazz comenzaba a sonar.

Sirius dejo el soufflé en la mesa y, levantándose, se acercó a su chico y dijo:

- Si me tomé tan en serio ese castigo fue para salir pronto de las cocinas y poder estar a solas contigo. Hay cierto asunto que tú y yo tenemos pendiente -añadió Sirius sujetándolo por la corbata y jalándolo hacia él para comenzar a besarlo apasionadamente.

- Sabes a grosella -murmuró Sirius al oído de Remus mientras le sacaba la corbata y comenzaba a desabotonar lentamente su camisa.

- Tú sabes a chocolate -afirmó Remus al tiempo que le abría la cremallera del pantalón- Me pregunto cuál…

- … será el sabor del resto de tu cuerpo -dijo Sirius uniendo su voz a la de Remus.

- Llévame a la cama y… averigüémoslo -pidió Remus sacándole la camisa.

Sirius no necesitó que se lo volviera a pedir. Lo llevó hasta la cama y, al recostarlo sobre ella, dijo:

- Antes de saber que podía tener una oportunidad contigo, Moony, me consolaba soñándote. Soñaba que te tenía así, justo aquí, sobre tu cama… esperando por mí.

- Ya no tienes porque soñar más, Paddy. Solo deja que tu fiero beso permanezca sobre mis labios, posesivo y fiel… como somos nosotros -dijo Remus atrayéndolo para comenzar a besarlo.

Pronto, las notas de jazz se vieron acompañadas por los gemidos del joven licántropo, pues Sirius lo acariciaba despacio deslizando sus manos sobre el torso del chico mientras lamía y besaba cada centímetro de piel. El suave aroma de aquella pálida piel estaba extasiando el sensible olfato del animago quien, al sentirse embriagado por ese exquisito olor, comenzó a moverse lentamente frotando su cuerpo desnudo contra el de Remus. Al sentir el roce del miembro de su chico contra el suyo, el prefecto soltó un intenso gemido de satisfacción pues ese simple roce fue suficiente para desatar en él olas de placer que lo recorrían de la cabeza a los pies y, dominado por esa deliciosa sensación, tomó la mano de Sirius y comenzó a lamer sus dedos con desesperación mientras clavaba sus ojos dorados en la mirada gris indicándole lo que deseaba. El chico de ojos grises lo miró y en un segundo comprendió sus intenciones. Sabía lo que Remus quería así que, introduciendo suavemente uno de sus dedos en la entrada de su Moony, se preparó para complacerlo.

El joven licántropo experimentó sensaciones extrañas y ligeramente dolorosas cuando el animago entró en él pero cada movimiento que Sirius hacía lo hacía con sumo cuidado pues deseaba que Remus disfrutara de ese momento tanto como él lo estaba haciendo. De pronto, Sirius pudo sentir cómo el cuerpo del prefecto se estremecía a causa del placer y enseguida embistió con más fuerza contra las caderas del chico quien comenzó a jadear mientras repetía su nombre. Momentos después, Sirius alcanzó el clímax y sin poder contenerse estalló dentro del castaño provocándole un orgasmo aún más intenso que los anteriores. Remus gimió extasiado y tomándolo por la nuca lo atrajo para besarlo con frenesí mientras Sirius salía de él con un movimiento suave.

El jazz seguía sonando cuando Sirius se recostó junto a Remus y dijo:

- Moony… esto ha sido mucho mejor que cualquiera de mis sueños, ha sido maravilloso.

Remus suspiró abrazándose a él y dijo:

- Tú has hecho que sea maravilloso, Paddy.

- Es una lastima que tengamos que mantener nuestra relación en secreto, Rem.

- Si, es una lastima… por ello debemos aprovechar cada segundo que estemos solos.

- A esta noche aun le queda tiempo, Moony -dijo Sirius deslizando su mano sobre la espalda del castaño- ¿No crees que podríamos repetir?

El joven licántropo lo miró y por toda respuesta se montó sobre él y comenzó a besarlo mientras enredaba sus dedos en la espesa cabellera negra dispuesto a aprovechar hasta el último segundo de aquella noche para expresarle su amor a ese chico que se aferraba a su cuerpo con absoluta pasión.

-------

**_Nota de la Autora:_ **Aquí termina este fic, solo que no puedo poner _Fin _ni _Continuara_ porque este one-shot tiene como base uno de mis fics titulado _'Una navidad para recordar'. _De hecho, bien pudiera haber sido uno de los capítulos de aquel fic, pero la idea de escribirlo surgió después de que una querida amiga leyó el epílogo que publiqué del mismo y me sugirió escribirlo y publicarlo como un one-shot.

Si alguien quiere saber cómo fue el primer beso entre Sirius y Remus (que ocurre antes de este capítulo) o cómo es que James se entera de su relación (que ocurre, obviamente, después de este capí) puede leer el fic _'Una navidad para recordar'. _No olviden mandarme sus reviews…** ¡¡¡quiero reviews, muchos reviews!!!,** o al menos unos cuantos para estar segura de que ha valido la pena escribirlo ¿ok?

Saludos para todos y nos leemos pronto!


End file.
